The present invention relates to a lipstick blotter which can be used by a woman to free and clear lipstick from a user""s lips when lipstick is initially applied.
When women apply lipstick with a lipstick tube, there is often left on the lips excess lipstick, or oftentimes the lipstick is not applied uniformly. Such women have a need for a convenient lipstick blotter to remove the excess lipstick or smooth the lipstick already applied. The lipstick blotter needs to have sufficient rigidity so that a user can use the blotter for its intended purpose. The lipstick blotter needs to have a finger gripping area to allow the user to properly use the lipstick blotter. Further, the lipstick blotter preferably needs to have a narrower edge opposite the finger gripping area to allow for easy insertion between the open lips of the user.
A lipstick blotter having a plurality of identically-shaped sheets of soft, absorbent material joined together one upon the other. The sheets having a generally triangular shape with a base edge located at the base of the triangular shape and an apex edge located opposite the base edge. The joined sheets provided with a finger grip located on an outside surface of the joined sheets and adjacent the base edge of the joined sheets. The upper apex edge used for inserting between the open lips of a user.